I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for cell selection and error handling in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Wireless communications can be conducted through a cellular communication network and/or another suitable communication environment through the exchange of messages between respective user equipment units (UEs) and network cells. In some cases, it can be appreciated that various factors can cause a UE to receive degraded service from a given network cell (e.g., in the form of malformed or absent messages). Some factors that can lead to UE service degradation can be transient in nature, while others can cause service disruptions of longer durations. Traditionally, UEs can be configured to avoid taking excessive precautionary action (e.g., avoiding a network cell) in response to errors encountered from a given network cell. However, such a UE configuration can in some cases result in a UE becoming “trapped” on a dysfunctional network cell. For example, in the event that a UE is instructed to ignore faulty messages from a network cell, the UE may become substantially unable to obtain service on its associated network in the case of extended degradation experienced from the network cell. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement improved techniques for handling erroneous messages transmitted within a wireless communication system.